<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corruption [Whumptober 2020] by chemically_imbalanced_romance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030655">Corruption [Whumptober 2020]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance'>chemically_imbalanced_romance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Branding, Burning, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knives, Manipulation, Murder Threat, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Public Humiliation, Restraints, Violence, let me know if I missed anything, some gross bodily fluids, treating people like property</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Whumptober 2020 Day 15; Cult AU] Bates punishes Janus for his corruption.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corruption [Whumptober 2020]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: No. 15: Into The Unknown [Science Gone Wrong]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>October 16th. 7:27 pm </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Janus woke to his handcuffs opening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He blinked at Bates in groggy confusion. He opened his mouth to ask where the hell he was being taken, then froze— </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bates did not look happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He looked to make sure Virgil was still alright, sleeping restlessly in his cage, but Bates grabbed his chin and forced his head away. He hauled Janus to his feet by his wrists, and Janus hissed in pain, his raw skin burning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His heart rate increased as Bates dragged him towards the auditorium. “Wait, wait,” he gasped, fighting the urge to dig his heels into the ground and fight Bates against every step, “what’s going on, what happened? Am I in trouble?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’d never give out punishment without explaining myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Punishment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Janus’ heart buried itself in his stomach. He wanted to throw up, his skin tingling with sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The cult sat in the audience like always, only their usual silent, tense captive attention was replaced with exhausted obedience. There were no hands grabbing at him as Bates shoved him down the aisle, no prying eyes, no jeers. Everyone just wanted to get dinner.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Remus stood next to Styx on the stage, pale and shaking. A collar Janus hadn’t seen on Remus since he left constricted his neck, the electrodes pushing into his skin. A medical bed stood in the ‘up’ position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>On the stage, Bates yanked Janus’ clothes off, leaving him in his boxers. He shoved Janus against the bed and flipped him around, pushing his back against the thin mattress. “Styx, help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Janus laid pliant, from shock or fear he wasn’t sure, as they used thick leather to strap him in, his front on full display for the audience. He was only lifted a few inches off the ground, but his weak body already protested, dull aches spreading through his shoulders and the base of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut, praying he could blackout or disassociate before it got too bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bates cleared his throat. “Before we get started, let’s be sure you know what this is about. How many of you remember Patton, Logan, and Roman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Though Janus couldn’t see him, he could imagine Remus flinching at the sound of his brother’s name, the hopeful shine in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nearly every hand in the audience raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“And how many of you miss them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Each hand stayed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Everybody knows by now that Janus here is the reason they’re gone.” His voice dripped with hatred, venom. Janus thought he might overheat from the fear coursing through his veins. He couldn’t breathe. “I had forgiven him for this. Poor thing was confused, and didn’t know any better. But people don’t just make the same mistake twice, do they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Janus swallowed as the crowd muttered their agreements. Through his haze of panic he was grateful Virgil was left out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We’ve picked up a few new disciplinary tools that Janus is going to help us test out. Then, maybe, he’ll learn to keep his corruption to himself.” Bates gripped his chin and forced Janus to meet his eyes. “If you don’t stop, Remus and Virgil will be next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes, sir,” he whispered. “Please don’t hurt them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bates raised his voice for the audience but kept his eyes on the quivering man beneath him. “Remus has already begun his retraining and is progressing beautifully. Styx will oversee Virgil’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Janus was trying to reassure Virgil and help him survive, but all he did was throw him to the sharks. Depending on what punishment Styx chose, Virgil might not make it to their escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut as they watered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Footsteps approached him, then a razor dragged roughly over his browbone, nicking the skin a few times. He watched in confusion as Styx shaved away his eyebrow. He tossed the razor and fit a thin, compact set of goggles over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Styx brought the kitchen torch into view as Bates picked up a brand Janus hadn’t seen before. On the end were squiggly lines, like a bunch of ‘u’s lined together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Styx fired up the torch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I want to be clear,” Bates said as the metal turned red. “You’ve proven yourself, countless times, to be nothing more than an untrustworthy snake. I refuse to throw you out to the world. I will still protect you, despite how </span>
  <em>
    <span>ungrateful</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve been.” Bates stalked over with the brand. “We’d never send a defenceless man out to the streets, so if you don’t take this warning for what it is, I will put you out of your misery. This is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>last chance</span>
  </em>
  <span> to redeem yourself. Got it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Janus struggled not to hyperventilate. “Yes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Good boy,” Bates sighed, and pressed the brand to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It was nothing like his hand. The pain seared straight through his thin skin and to the bone, and Bates held it for much longer, almost ripping a scream out of him. He grit his teeth so hard something cracked, only for Bates to pull the brand off and place it lower. Janus let out a miserable moan as Styx and several members of the audience laughed. The smell of his scorched skin was nauseating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bates pressed the brand right above Janus’ eye, on his shaved eyebrow, and a thin stream of bloody pus dripped down his goggles. Janus had to fight not to vomit, because if he did it would certainly get on Bates and he would certainly pay extra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>After an eternity, Bates pulled the brand away for good and tossed it on his metal table. He held up a mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Behind the dirty goggles, Janus’ eyes were bloodshot. His vision was so blurred with tears, he could barely see the perfect scales Bates had seared into the side of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He stroked Janus’ hair back. “Don’t pass out. We’re not done yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Please pass out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Janus begged as Bates picked up the brand and heated it back up. He went in on Janus’ neck and chest, and this time, Janus did scream. The crowd cheered like they were at a fucking baseball game and Janus screamed so loud his throat was raw. It wasn’t all because of the pain— In fact, it was barely about the pain. It was the anger and terror and mourning that ripped through his throat, the fact that he belonged to this cult and he would never escape it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He would never get a job with the scales on his face. He would never be able to go on dates, or adopt children. He’d never be able to leave the house without people staring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>How was he supposed to live like this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Maybe he was meant to get Virgil and Remus out and take the fall. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Styx forced a medical gag into his mouth, spreading his lips back to show off his teeth. Bates rested a hand on Janus’ shoulder as Janus’ breathing sped up, so quick he felt light-headed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey, we’re not pulling anything,” he said soothingly. “This part won’t hurt at all. You have to breathe though, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Who cares if he passes out?” Styx asked. “It’d make it easier to do the work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bates rested a hand on the unmutilated side of his forehead. His skin was cold, and Janus hated how comforting it was. Bates chuckled as Janus pushed into his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright, Styx, let’s get started. I want everyone to have time to eat before bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They each got to work filing one of Janus’ canines, and horrible vibrations reverberated through his skull. It didn’t hurt, but it was extremely uncomfortable, and his panic didn’t help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Janus wasn’t sure how long it had been when they finished. Styx stepped away and Bates settled something hard under Janus’ tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Last thing,” he said, “then we can go to your room. Keep your tongue still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Janus didn’t know what to expect, and he didn’t care. He stared up at the ceiling as he tried not to sob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Janus screamed as sharp, searing pain shot through the centre of his tongue. His mouth filled with blood and he fought not to choke on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Remus!” Bates snapped his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Remus finally rushed over. Janus instantly felt better as his worried face came into his vision. It took all he had not to fall into Remus’ arms when he undid Janus’ wrist binds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Remus pressed a thick piece of gauze between the split halves of his tongue. Janus whined as he pressed hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s okay,” he murmured. His free hand cradled the back of Janus’ head. “It’s okay. Just let me fix it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Blood dripped out of his mouth and onto the floor as Remus tipped his head forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Don’t swallow any of that. Let it all drip out, we don’t need you choking on your own vomit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His entire body thrummed with pain, but he focused on Remus’ fingers in his hair, his mouth; Remus smelled like coffee and stress, and his always-scratchy voice settled in Janus’ head like a hazy dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>After forever, Remus pulled the gauze away. He took away the gag and Janus wet his lips. He flinched, his tongue burning and metallic filling his senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Thank you, Remus.” Bates patted his back. “You’ve been helpful as always. Go ahead and get your dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He hesitated as Bates undid Janus’ ankle binds and the audience filed out of the auditorium. “You don’t want me to stick around for part two?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Bates hauled Janus over his shoulder and laughed. “I would really hate to lose you, you know that? Go eat, and if you want, you can come to the room after.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Through Janus’ foggy brain, fear thumped through his heart in time with Bates’ footsteps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Part two?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me please remind you that this au does, in fact, have a happy ending :) in case this fic… makes you second guess that </p>
<p>i also just wanted to thank the few of you that comment on every fic, it means a lot to me. thank you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>